Behind the Scenes
by Tewr
Summary: We all know how Chris feels about the campers, right? Well, what about the interns? Even the cruelest hosts have hearts. His just happens to lie behind the scenes. Chris/OC ON HIATUS
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Total Drama Island, or Total Drama Action. The characters belong to the creators of the series. The awesome creators of the show. You know you love them. xD

Hopefully I can get you to love me and the wackjob characters I have.

* * *

**.Prologue.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-**.

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.  
**

The sky exploded with lightening and thunder as the storm over Hannah's neighborhood continued to bring down her mood.

She sighed, and lethargically turned away from the window, the pitter-patter of the raindrops on the window, only giving her a headache.

"Ok, what's wrong?"

She switched her gaze to her friend, Abby, and only sighed in response. She wasn't usually such a downer, and she always loved the rain, but what was the point if her dreams were crushed?

Abby frowned at her and sat in front of her, grabbing her hands.

"Hannah, you're bringing _me_ down. You know there's some serious bad karma heading your way for that."

Hannah cracked a small smile. Abby was probably right. Abby was always the most enthusiastic flaming bomb of red hair she had ever come across. There _had_ to be something wrong with her if she was making her feel a bit down.

"There's that Hannah halfway, depressed, but not depressed smile I was looking for." Abby said, trying to cheer her friend up even more.

Hannah sighed once again, an action she seemed to be doing more than ever because of stupid news.

"You know the camp I wanted to go to this summer, to get away for awhile?" Abby nodded. "Well…they didn't choose me to be on the show, slash camp, slash competition."

Abby grinned. "Oh. Well, there's nothing wrong with that Hannah. It's just a camp. Having a camera shoved in your face isn't all that. Trust me. "

Hannah _should_ trust her friend. Abby was a model, the lucky girl, and Hannah couldn't pose for a million bucks, which is what she would have had to do for the camp. Well, sort of.

But, still…it wasn't _that_ that was bothering her. She didn't _want_ a camera in her face that much. It was just that…

"They don't want me as a camper, because they want me as an intern."

Thunder crackled in the background, as other silence filled the room.

Abby stared blankly at Hannah for a moment. "Well –that's…interesting."

Hannah sighed and took her hands from her friend's grasp. "It's not interesting, it's horrible."

Abby sighed sadly and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

"Don't they have to at least ask the applicants if they're willing to be interns and eventually die from tragic deaths?"

"Eh," Abby started. "You would think so. Was there anything on the application that could have meant you agreed to become an intern if they wanted it?"

Hannah moaned, and smashed her face in her hands. "Knowing Chris Maclean, the self absorbed, cameramonging, greedy jerk, it was in the very fine print."

Abby petted her friend's head sympathetically. "At least you don't have to accept, right?"

Hannah only moaned louder.

"Oh."


	2. Meltdown

**.D i s c l a i m e r.: **I don't own Total Drama Island, or Total Drama Action. The characters belong to the creators of the series. The awesome creators of the show. You know you love them. xD

* * *

**Chapter One: Meltdown**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

**.-.**

"Isn't there another way I can get there?" Hannah pleaded with the producers of the show, who booked her flight.

Though she tried, and tried, and tried so many times to find a loophole in the contract, she had no such luck. It seemed that Chris made sure he checked it more than twice to avoid any lawsuits. Something he would typically do.

"I'm sorry," the man on the other end of the phone responded, "but you can only get to the show by plane."

"But this season is in the city! You can just get me a ticket for the greyhound and I'll be prancing on my merry way!" she protested.

The man cleared throat. "I don't know where you got that from, but—"

He was cut off as Hannah explained, furiously, "Your stupid host said it was going to be in the city! On an abandoned movie lot! A lot he probably got illegally!"

"Well, I never—!" He exclaimed, and all she heard was a click.

"Ugh." She growled frustratingly, scaring a happy little family, and their dog.

It started barking at her, afraid, but determined to protect its family from her rage. She threw a glare at the poor little puppy, and a chill ran through the airport terminal.

"Shut-up, you mangy mutt." She hissed icily, her eyes turning into slits.

The dog whimpered, and the family quickly scattered away from her, as did other occupants of the terminal.

Hannah's day was not going great at all. In fact, her entire week went completely horrible. She spent the first half of the week attempting to find a way out of working for the spawn of Satan, and was completely unsuccessful. Abby, couldn't find a lawyer who could find a possible way out of her predicament, and Hannah didn't want to go to jail, for hiring a hit on Chris, so…she was left here. In the airport terminal. A place she stayed away from her entire life.

The sound of airplanes taking off all around her, shot her back into her mind, where her memories lay scattered about all over the place. She felt herself slipping into the chaos she was forced to call her mind, and waited while the painful events passed before her eyes.

**.-.**

**F l a s h b a ck**

**.-.**

_Hannah giggled softly, as her five year old body was tickled ruthlessly by her best friend's brother. He wouldn't stop tickling her, even though she begged him to, because laughing that hard was starting to hurt._

"_Stop it, Jason!" She screamed at him, laughing all the while._

_He just chuckled lightly, and stopped and placed her back on the ground._

"_Alright, sport." He ruffled her thick, curly manes with his coarse fingers._

_She pouted at him. "Don't call me sport. I'm not a boy."_

_He just laughed again. "Stop laughing!" she protested._

_He smirked, and told her to follow him as he led her away to a separate part of the jungle gym. He looked above his head and pointed to something glimmering in the sunlight._

"_Do you see that up there?" she nodded. "My friends and I would always play up there after school."_

_Awed, she asked, "Was it scary?"_

_He shook his head and brushed it off. "Nah."_

"_Hey," he began, "do you want to get up there and try it?"_

_She looked at him horrified, "No way!"_

_He smirked. "Fine. Chicken."_

**.-.**

**E nd F l a s h b a ck**

**.-.**

Hannah was jolted from her walk down dreary memory lane, from a tap on her shoulder. She jumped in response from the sudden feeling, and quickly turned around, purse held tightly in her hand, ready to attack.

"Whoa, there!" The person said, holding their hands up in defense. "Calm down."

Hannah soon realized that she wasn't in any danger, and slowly put her purse down, and looked at her almost-victim. She was about to apologize when she realized who it was she almost hit.

She quickly stopped herself from saying she was sorry, and glared harshly at the man in front of her. Extremely tall, freakishly muscular, scary muscles, lanky legs, and a gown that wasn't really his color—Chef Hatchet.

"What do _you_ want?" She spit out, furious at the co-conspirator in front of her.

Chef Hatchet looked affronted for a moment, but quickly covered it up.

"There's no reason to get rude, missy."

Her nostril's began to flair as she thought of obscenities and torture methods to put everyone behind her predicament in, as she tried, and failed, to calm down.

_No reason to be rude, he says?! Oh, I'll show him my reason for being rude. _Hannah thought, her anger getting the best of her.

"No reason to be rude?!" She screamed at him, drawing attention to their area. Chef looked around at the unneeded attention warily.

"I'm not being rude!" She screamed, even louder. "If I were rude, I would kick that puppy that barked at me earlier." The family quickly put their dog in its cage and stood in front of it protectively. "If I were rude, I would throw my suitcase at your producer. If I were rude, I would grab you, and inflict bodily harm on you!"

She stood on her tiptoes and pulled Chef down to her height by his painfully, hideous sparkling dress.

"But of course, you're right." She grinned. "I am being rude, so that will excuse this." She reached into her purse and was about to pull something out when she was suddenly stuck by a very thin sharp object.

She began to loosen her grip on Chef involuntarily, and looked around her, everything moving back and forth, as if she were on some ship. She stepped back from Chef, and that seemed to be the wrong thing to do because she began to topple over, her view becoming hazier, and more delusional. She thought she saw an elephant hula-dancing and asked about it, but only garbled words came out of her mouth. The blurriness of her vision was worsening until at last she saw darkness approaching and the last thing she was certain she heard, and didn't hallucinate was the sound of a very familiar hated voice.

"Man, is that girl nuts!" Before her body hit the ground completely, and darkness followed.

* * *

**.-.**

**.-.**

**What did you think?**

**Who's voice did Hannah hear?**

**Why is she afraid of flying?**

**Is she really a nutjob?**

**Will she ever get on the plane, and if so, will she meet anyone special there?  
**

Lol. That sounded like the ending of a soap opera episode. Sorry about that. Hehe.

**Find out eventually in this Total Drama Action fic, _Behind the Scenes. _**

**Don't forget to review! Your comments are greatly appreciated and help with the story. =]**


End file.
